genuinegundamfandomcom-20200215-history
Heaven's Fist
Heaven’s Fist is the Earth Federation’s orbital bombardment superweapon, a type-4 colony-sized, cylindrical shaped, 19.79 miles in length, 6.25 miles in diameter. It follows a variable orbit around earth to avoid detection, but is capable of leaving its orbital path to relocate when a mission order stipulates. The basics behind the concept of the weapon is that an empty shell of an orbiting space colony is converted into a large laser for the purpose of either defense or attack. It houses thousands of Earth Federation soldiers and civilians that are employed to assist in the overall operation. Lost Century Deployments: First deployment As of date, there was no official record of when the orbital bombardment weapon was actually first deployed, but Knight hinted it in his conversation with Amber Leigh La Flaga and Raba Lue. Second Deployment The first ever recorded deployment of the weapon was during LC 0041, November 30. 7:41 AM Greenwich Mean Time, used by the Earth Federation against the Royal Zeon's diplomatic delegation aboard Solstice. The order was given by deceased Captain Carlos Zeiss. Third Deployment The second recorded use of the weapon was during the invasion staged by Earth Federation's EHF (Eastern Hemisphere Fleet) to occupy East Java, particularly the city of Surabaya, of which was the home place of Diko Sidhikoro. With the federation forces losing numbers due to the resistance staged by the city's Majapahit Front, the only option was to gain a sweeping victory, with the Heaven's Fist activated to 200% power output. Surabaya was completely wiped out. the officer who authorized the attack was Captain Litzner Edge, who succeeded Carlos Zeiss, after the latter committed suicide. Deployment Protocol: There is an existing protocol followed by those few among the Federation ranks authorized to use the weapon, either by remote consent or under directive. It always follows an initial statement of request after contacting Apeldoorne Control, the unit controlling the space-deployed weapon: #Stating the call sign #Stating the personal confirmation code and/or mission order code, if under directive. Captain Zeiss gave this request over a dedicated communication line (as quoted in Episode 5 - Clash): However, if the confirmation code is not recognized or in a restricted status, this can be overriden by using the bestowed A'utonomous '''M'ilitary 'U'nit for 'R'emote 'O'peration status, or A.M.U.R.O status. Captain Litzner Edge used his AMURO status after his confirmation code was not recognized by Apeldoorne Control. Overall Design Features: Propulsion Assisting the Heaven’s Fist's space propulsion is a network of powerful ion engines that transforms reactor power into needed thrust. In order for the Heaven’s Fist to be a deadly threat, it needed to be mobile. With its main and vector thrusters, it is able to change its axis positioning, making it to possibly target virtually anything in space. Defense System Along its outer section are shield projectors, ion cannons and laser cannon battery turrets. It also has a 50-mile radius of various space mines, of which the most notable are the EMP bombs that can detonate both automatically and manually. Other variants of this space minefield include standard mines, proximity mines, sleeper mines, and seeker mines. Usually around one meter in diameter, these devices activate when spacecraft, mobile suits, etc. come within a certain predefined range. *Standard mines' are frequently deployed in large amounts, creating a large minefield and rendering entire areas of space virtually impenetrable without activating a cluster. Requiring actual contact for ignition, these weapons would release a highly explosive chemical charge that indiscriminately damaged or destroyed anything nearby. These mines are effective against vehicles of all types. *Proximity mines ''are similar to standard mines insofar as they used explosives to damage enemy spacecraft. Whenever an enemy craft would enter a predetermined range, it would trigger a detonation sequence within the mine. The resulting blast would spray a cloud of shrapnel in a violent blast cloud, ranging from ten to one-hundred meters in diameter. Proximity mines are ideal for use against battle cruisers. *''Sleeper mines'' are very similar to standard mines, yet possessed stealth technology that rendered them difficult to detect on most sensors. *Once a target enters the radius of a seeker mine, the weapon would home in on the vehicle at a moderate speed and collide, causing an explosion. Though less powerful than a standard mine, seekers are very hard to detect. These mines are used to inflict substantial and devastating effect against battle cruisers and mobile suits alike. Within the immediate proximity, a 10-mile radius around the Heaven’s Fist is a restricted area where unshielded shuttles and soldiers cannot enter, due to the risk of being exposed to radiation of nuclear energy from the reactive nuclear thrusters. Its main defense, however, depends solely on Earth Federation’s space fleet composed of battle cruisers, space corsairs, and mobile suits deployed. Power Plant The colony-sized weapon has 10 helical type nuclear fusion furnace, 4.1 million amperes power output rating, and able to produce 349 gigajoule magnetic field inside the Heaven’s Fist acceleration barrel/cannon chamber. Its recharge time varies, depending on how much power was used and percentage of power output produced. 100% power output usage normally requires 2 – 3 hours recharge time. Power output percentage is based solely on the cannon barrel’s durability to withstand wear and tear. Maximum percentage toleration is 350%. Active Denial System The Heaven’s Fist employs an array of Active Denial System, a unique microwave weapons system that transmits a beam of wide waves which excite water molecules in the skin. The result is an intense burning sensation and severe headache resulting to nausea and vomiting experienced by anyone in the beam's path. Its default setting does no physical harm but is unpleasant enough to cause a person to reflexively get out of its way. However, if the nature of a mission changes, a non-lethal Active Denial System can be "dialed up" to lethal levels. There are 6 ADS emitters all in all on the Heaven’s Fist, 3 on each end. The are also mobile suit units that carry ADS into the battlefield. Overall Control A spherical control hub in the rear is where all of the station’s functions and operations are controlled. The habitat is located within a magnetic field gauge. As such it has no contact points with the station frame, thus it is protected from the nuclear energy emission and shock. Inside the control hub is the manual control room, the crux of the orbital bombardment weapon’s control. It is also known among the EF as “Apeldoorne Control”. Deployment Its deployment is highly-restricted to Level 9 chain of command directive, such as a direct order from the Supreme Council, among high-ranking Federation officials granted with situational prerogative, or from the elite few among the Federation ranks who are granted with the Autonomous Military Unit for Remote Operation Status, also known AMURO Status. Those who are granted with this special privilege are able to bypass normal protocol, request authorization override, and, upon confirmation of classified code, can give direct order for the Heaven’s Fist’s deployment. Other Sub-structural systems #Structure #Electrical power #Thermal control #Attitude determination and control #Orbital navigation and propulsion #Automation and robotics #Computing and communications #Environmental and life support #Crew facilities #Crew and cargo transportation History: The orbital weapon was developed by private deep space exploration companies that were Federation sympathizers who experienced rifting relationships with Royal Zeon, especially when the Empire demanded that all deep space exploration companies be scrutinized and subject to the empire's control, when the latter confiscated all illegally manufactured and developed mobile weapons. Due to this, the companies concerned turned to the Earth Federation for protection and help. In turn, they developed a residential colony into a very huge weapon. Apparently, Earth Federation betrayed these companies when Knight hinted an incident of a whole interstellar fleet missing. Notes: *Artificial gravity would be disengaged when the Heaven's Fist makes a shift in its orientation. Category:Lost War Chronicles Technology